se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Reino Unido-Sudáfrica/Reino Unido
Reyes británicos con presidentes sudafricanos Isabel II = Isabel II del Reino Unido Frederik de Klerk - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II (L) seen with Deputy President Frederik W.De Klerk and his wife Marike on board the HMY Brittania at the Cape Town Waterfront March 20 Isabel II - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Encuentro entre Nelson Mandela y la reina, en junio de 1996. Foto: Reuters. Isabel II - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and former South African President Thabo Mbeki arrive at Windsor Castle in 2001. (AFP) Isabel II - Kgalema Motlanthe.jpg| Isabel II, Kgalema Motlanthe y otros líderes (detalle de foto). REUTERS/Kirsty Wigglesworth/Pool Isabel II - Jacob Zuma.jpg| Jacob Zuma with the Queen at Buckingham Palace. Photograph: Reuters Cyril Ramaphosa - Isabel II.jpg| A royal meeting: President Ramaphosa meets with Queen Elizabeth. Image Credits: Gallo Primeros ministros británicos con presidentes sudafricanos Theresa May= Theresa May Jacob Zuma - Sin imagen.jpg| G20 summit 2017. 19. Theresa May, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. 5. Jacob Zuma, President of South Africa. CHANNEL90seconds newscom Cyril Ramaphosa - Theresa May.jpg| Cyril Ramaphosa meets UK Prime Minister Theresa May. Image Credits: DIRCO |-| David Cameron= David Cameron David Cameron - Nelson Mandela.jpg| David Cameron meets Nelson Mandela in 2008. In 1989, he visited South Africa on a trip funded by an anti-sanctions lobbying group. Photograph: Johnny Green/PA David Cameron - Jacob Zuma.jpg| Prime Minister David Cameron and South African President Jacob Zuma (Pic: Rex) |-| Gordon Brown= Gordon Brown Gordon Brown - Nelson Mandela.jpg| The boss: Nelson Mandela with Gordon Brown at No10 (Image: PA) Gordon Brown - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| International pressure: Gordon Brown chats with South African President Thabo Mbeki. Dailymail Gordon Brown - Kgalema Motlanthe.jpg| WORLD ECONOMIC FORUM ANNUAL MEETING 2009 - Reviving Economic Growth. Photo: World Economic Forum Gordon Brown - Jacob Zuma.jpg| Gordon Brown and Jacob Zuma Gordon Brown greets South African President Jacob Zuma before talks at the G8 Summit, 8 July 2009; Crown copyright. |-| Tony Blair = Tony Blair Nelson Mandela - Tony Blair.jpg| Former British Prime Minister Tony Blair commemorates Nelson Mandela. heart.co.uk Thabo Mbeki - Tony Blair.jpg| Prime minister Tony Blair with South African deputy President Thabo Mbeki in 1999 Photo: AFP Cyril Ramaphosa - Tony Blair.jpg| Britain's Prime Minister Tony Blair (2ndR) and Northern Ireland Secretary Peter Mandelson (L) pose with IRA arms dump inspectors Cyril Ramaphosa of South Africa (2nd L) and former Finnish president Martti Ahtisaari (R) during a breakfast meeting at Downing Street in London on 02 November, 2000. (Fiona Hanson, AFP) |-| John Major= John Major Frederik de Klerk - John Major.jpg| De Klerk, right, meeting former Prime Minister John Major at Number 10 Downing Street. Ap John Major - Nelson Mandela.jpg| 'I saw for myself the remarkable spirit that had taken the country into the new era,' John Major says of Nelson Mandela Photo: Richard Watt |-| Margaret Thatcher = Margaret Thatcher Margaret Thatcher - Pieter Willem Botha.jpg| Thatcher relegated Mandela’s release from prison to a short, private chat with South African prime minister Pieter Willem Botha in June 1984. PA Frederik de Klerk - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| FW_&_Margaret_Thatcher crop Mangosuthu Buthelezi, FW de Klerk. thesouthafrican.com Margaret Thatcher - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Margaret Thatcher once called Mandela's ANC a “typical terrorist organization", but later came to admire him Photo: Reuters Fuentes Categoría:Reino Unido-Sudáfrica